Teardrops
by greenfairie
Summary: This story is about what happened on ARK and after except I added another character. Sonic gives Laura Shadow's bracelet and Shadow wants them to pass on his legacy. Please review! PLEASE READ UPDATE IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic crew they belong to SEGA, sorry for getting it wrong in the last fanfic. I never have owned them...but I will someday muahahahah *takes breath* muahahaha. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
A/N: Ok, in this story it's another Shadow Ark thingy, but I changed it a bit and added a character, so yes, I DO own her ^_^ her name is Laura (me yahoo!) and she's a lavender echidna with reddish blondish hair. She is wearing tan pants and a blue colored kinda tight tan top. (Sorry I'm not up to the fashion stuff) Dare I say...her chest area is smaller than Rouge's (of course) but still kinda big I guess you could say. *Shrugs shoulders* I don't' really look at girls boobs so I wouldn't know. Anyways, she's best friends with Knuckles and she's known him forever, since she's an orphan Knuckles has been her family for her whole life. She kinda has this physic power and her and Knuckles can talk telepathically. In my next story (the one I was talking about before in my dreams) it'll explain her character and stuff more. So don't criticize my character! *Starts singing Sonic theme song* When I don't show off don't criticize, I'm just livin by my own feelings! Sorry...ha, anyways on with the story! And sorry if I got the lyrics wrong ^_^;; I don't know the exact words people say, but you get the idea. " " Is talking ' 'is thinking and italicized is dreams or memories.  
  
  
~ Story starts off at ARK~  
"I have to stop whining, everyone's doing their part to help out and I'm just walking around doing nothing!" Amy said.  
  
"Amy, you are doing your part!" Laura said reassuringly to Amy.  
  
"No I'm not! I'm just walking around bitching and complaining. I need to actually do something! At least you got to help Knuckles collect some of the Master Emerald pieces." Amy shouted.  
  
"Amy it's ok, in time Sonic will learn to trust you more..." Laura stated.  
  
"Look it's Shadow!" Amy said.  
  
"Shadow, I beg of you. We need your help!" Amy said pleadingly.  
(Shadow starts having his flashback of Maria. Laura, being able to sense the memory, sees it also.)  
Laura walked up to Shadow feeling his pain and despair and put her hand, reassuringly, on his back. "Shadow it's not your fault you know," Laura whispered. "She sent you here to help us along the way. She knew that we would need you."  
  
Shadow looked at her square in the eye and said, "Maria wanted me to help man-kind. I have to fulfill her wish. I have to keep my promise to her and to you and Amy. Thank you for understanding. I can sense that you know how I am feeling, thank you."  
  
"Shadow good luck and be safe," Amy said.  
Shadow glided as fast as he could out of site.  
~Later after they beat finalhazard~  
Laura looks out the window as she sees them defeating the evil monster. After the final blow she looks closely and can see an orange light plummeting towards earth. Then she hears a faint whisper come from Shadow "Laura, I have finally completed Maria's wish, thank you for helping me out and I love you," she hears him say.  
  
Laura whispered back knowing that he would hear her "I love you too Shadow."  
  
Sonic came back into the space colony with a sad look on his face and a gold bracelet in his hand. "Where is Shadow?" Rouge asked.  
  
"He didn't make it," Sonic said sadly. He looked Laura in the eyes and saw her eyes begin to fill with tears. She couldn't take the pain anymore and she dropped down on her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. The others looked on sadly knowing how close she had gotten to the hedgehog while on this adventure. Sonic walked over to Laura and handed her the bracelet. "Laura," he started "Here, take this. Shadow would have wanted you to have it."  
  
Laura said still crying, "Are you sure Sonic?" He nodded at her and she clasped it on her wrist. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."   
  
The others were talking amongst themselves. Then Amy came up to Sonic when he was looking out the window. "What's the matter Sonic?" She asked him.  
  
"Nothing." Sonic answered, "Let's go home!" Laura could sense how Sonic really felt. He was sad and heart-broken. That's just how she felt. Feeling lost and still surprised Sonic came over to her and said, "Laura, I know we weren't expecting this and he sure surprised us all. I know how much he meant to you, but we have to go home. Laura was confused at why everyone wanted to go home so early.  
  
"Ok, I understand." She finally answered. You could hear Laura and Sonic whisper, "Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog."  
Once they got into the ship to finally go home Knuckles came up to her and rub his hand on her back in a comforting way.  
  
"Laura," he whispered. "Are you gonna be ok?"  
  
"Over time Knux," she replied. He looked at her as if he was saying he wish he could have changed what happened.  
  
"You and Sonic really need to get some sleep," he continued. "That adventure really wore you two out. A good nap will make you feel a whole lot better." Nodding, Laura and Sonic laid down on two of the surprisingly comfortable beds on the ship.  
  
~Sonic's dream...er nightmare?~  
"Shadow is that you?" He said to the dark figure in the corner. He silently hoped that it was so that he could see his black and red friend once again. "Shadow I want to thank you for helping us out on the ARK." He continued.  
The black creature looked back at him and smiled. Then red flamed came out of the ground and Shadow turned into a serpent who slithered out, "I'm not your precious "Shadow" he is no more! You could have saved him, but noooo you just watched him died and fall towards the earth. You're such an idiot. I don't know how he could have ever like you!"  
  
"Sonic, Sonic are you ok? Sonic wake up!" he heard someone say.  
He wakes up in a cold sweat not aware of what happened.  
"W-what's going on?" He said.  
  
"Sonic, you were having a nightmare." Knuckles said. "You kept saying Shadows name a lot. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." He answered back.  
  
"You should probably try to go to sleep again. I know it may be kinda scary, but you have to try at least." His red friend said. Before he could even finish he sentence Sonic was out cold in a dreamless sleep.  
  
~Laura's nightmare~  
"Shadow it's for the good of the Earth. Make them happy Shadow." Maria said as she pulled down the switch.  
  
"Maria! No!" Shadow said as he saw Maria pulling down the lever.  
  
"Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog." She whispered as the guards rushed in.  
  
Laura woke up and shot up in bed. Tears stinging her once green eyes. She looked around and saw everyone sleeping. Including Sonic. She looked down at the bracelet on her wrist and cursed her stupid powers that she got from when Shadow was telling her about what happened. She had seen the vision when Shadow was going to help Sonic save the day. He was a hero and nobody knew. 'Something had to be done' she thought to herself, 'he has to be acknowledged for what he did. He sacrificed his life to save the earth from destruction. She knew that he was surely dead. Yet, in the back of her mind she also knew that there was a chance; A chance that Shadow could be alive, but he was just week. She went on to her thoughts.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
Shadow was falling to the earth at an amazing speed. He could feel the burning sensation of his skin as he closed his eyes tightly so they didn't get damaged as he thought 'Laura, Sonic, wherever you are, your going to be ok. Tell them my story. Tell them what happened.' He heard someone whisper to him "Shadow thank you. You have fulfilled my wish and I thank you."  
"M-Maria?" he questioned, "Maria, let me die, I want to be with you!"  
"Shadow I can't do that. You have another purpose on Earth. You have to help Sonic and the gang. Laura needs you Shadow! Without you she will die unhappy and will be depressed. She will try anyway to be with you. I will send a message to Sonic. He has to look out for her so that she doesn't do anything foolish."  
"Maria, thank you." He whispered before he felt to the Earths atmosphere bloodied and bruised. He fell unconscious because of the pain.  
  
~Back on the ship~  
Laura heard Shadow. This is unbelievable. Maybe he is still alive! There is hope! She saw Sonic immediately sit up in bed. "L-Laura, d-did you hear that?"  
  
"Yes," Laura replied. "We have to tell Earth what really happened. We have to tell them Shadow's legacy."  
  
Sonic whispered, "Laura, I'm not good at speeches. Could you? I mean um, would you like to make an announcement when we get back?"  
  
Laura nodded, "Of course Sonic, I would do anything for Shadow."  
They knew what they had to do. They had a mission that was more important to them then stopping egghead. Laura's mind was reeling. What was she going to say when they got back? She knew that Shadow's sprit would be with her and that she would have to speak from the heart.  
  
~*End of default or chapter one or whatever*~  
  
*Wipes head* wooo, glad I finally finished that first chapter. I will be awaiting your reviews. Of I get good reviews I will start writing the next chapter. If I don't...I dunno yet. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. After I beat the game last night because my lil bro FINALLY let me play. I beat it and I saw the end. I knew that I had to write a story about it.  
  
Sonic: That was *wipes tears from eyes* so sad.  
Greenfairie: Thanks  
Sonic: *Sob Sob* If any of those people out there don't like it their...Meany heads.  
Greenfairie: O.o nice word...  
Tails: How come I wasn't in this one?  
GF: You were...I just didn't have you talk in it. I promise you'll be in the next one.  
Rouge: Ya, where am I?  
GF: Sorry...It's really late and I didn't have time to put all the characters in it.  
Tails: It's ok, I understand n.n  
GF: Awww, thanks Tails!  
Tails: Your welcome  
OK, anyways, this chapter is over and like I said if you want the next chapter up. Review and tell me what you think. ^_^ Thanks and I'll be starting another story on here too that involved Laura again. Till next time!  
~*Greenfairie*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and I gang. They belong to SEGA. So enjoy the story and plz review! Sorry it took so long to write the next chapter. Something called high school got in the way blah! The language is kinda harsh in some areas so beware!  
  
We're finally heading home. It seems like just yesterday we were just arriving at the ARK. On the way home I finally have a chance to think, but what will I say at the speech? Laura sighed as she thought to herself. I don't know if I can do this. Laura looked over to see that Sonic was sleeping again. Lucky him. At least he can fall asleep.  
  
~Sonic's dream~  
"Sonic you must take care of Laura," Maria said  
"Maria?" he questioned  
"Yes, You must watch over Laura and make sure she doesn't do anything foolish. She has a purpose here on earth. Promise me you'll look after her," Maria continued.  
"I, I promise. I'll try my best to make sure she's ok," he replied.  
"Farwell Sonic," Maria said as she disappeared  
  
Sonic woke up within an instant of the dream and looked over to still see Laura looking out the ship's window. "I have a feeling he's still alive Sonic," Laura whispered. She knew that he had woken up, but she didn't know of the dream. She kept thinking of the speech. No matter how hard she tried in the back of her mind she knew that she had to think of something. To keep this thought from returning once again she put on her headphones and listening to music. 'Good 'ol U2, I can always rely on them,' Laura thought as she listened to the lyrics.   
  
They finally arrived back home. "If that's what you would call it," Laura muttered under her breath. It just wasn't home without Shadow there. She sighed as she saw the huge crowd of people awaiting their "heroes" to come home. 'They have no fucking clue,' Laura thought to herself. She sighed again and they all headed up to the podium with the rest of them. The president gave a long speech about how happy he was that everyone was safe and how Sonic and the gang had helped. 'What a load of crap,' Laura thought bitterly. What had come over her? Why was she mad all of the sudden? She didn't know but she knew what she had to do. After receiving more awards then necessary Sonic introduced her and she walked up there.  
  
"People of Earth," she started "We have come back from the ARK and the monsters have been defeated." She paused and heard a cheer from the audience. She sighed and continued again, "But, we are not the heroes." Everyone gasped in surprised. She looked back at Sonic for reassurance and he gave her a thumbs up. She took a deep breath and continued. "A brave hedgehog named Shadow helped us out. B...But he didn't make it." She tried her best not to shed a tear and continued. "I know you're all thinking that he was bad and did do many wrong things, but he was tricked but that stupid, no good fatass!" People were shocked to hear such language. Even the gang of "heroes" gasped. "You heard me correctly. Because of that stupid good for nothing son of a bitch Shadow is no longer with us. He fought so bravely just to fulfill one wish just one fucking wish for the only person besides me that cared about him in his whole lifetime. He loved me and I love him!" she was now raising her voice and was defiantly making a scene. "Why can't we be together? Why does God look at me with disgust and make my life a living hell? Do any of you have the answers? If you do just tell me now. I would really like to know why my life is worth living!" The gang's eye's widened. 'Omigod,' Sonic thought 'This is what Maria was talking about.' The echidna continued again and closed her eyes. Tears fell freely from her face and slid down her cheeks. "I, I just don't know how to live without him. He was such a nice and caring person and I got to know him so well before he died." People's eyes softened in the crowd. "I, I love him so much and he was taken from me...M-maybe it would make more sense if I sang a song to you kinda relating to it." She sniffed and continued, "I've been listening to a lot of music lately to get my mind off of him, but it's so hard to forget him. Every time I close my eyes I see his crimson eyes staring back into mine. This song is called Peace On Earth. Just listen to the lyrics and you'll understand. It's sung by U2. She closed her eyes and began to sing.  
  
Peace On Earth by U2  
Heaven on Earth  
We need it now  
I'm sick of all of this  
Hanging around  
Sick of sorrow  
I'm sick of the pain  
I'm sick of hearing  
Again and again  
That there's gonna be  
Peace on Earth  
Where I grew up  
There weren't many trees  
Where there was we'd tear them down  
And use them on our enemies  
They say that what you mock  
Will surely overtake you  
And you become a monster  
So the monster will not break you  
And it's already gone too far  
Who said that if you go in hard  
You won't get hurt  
Jesus can you take the time  
To throw a drowning man a line  
Peace on Earth  
Tell the ones who hear no sound  
Whose sons are living in the ground  
Peace on Earth  
No whos or whys  
No one cries like a mother cries  
For peace on Earth  
She never got to say goodbye  
To see the color in his eyes  
Now he's in the dirt  
Peace on Earth  
They're reading names out  
Over the radio  
All the folks the rest of us  
Won't get to know  
Sean and Julia  
Gareth, Ann, and Breda  
Their lives are bigger than  
Any big idea  
Jesus can you take the time  
To throw a drowning man a line  
Peace on Earth  
To tell the ones who hear no sound  
Whose sons are living in the ground  
Peace on Earth  
Jesus in this song you wrote  
The words are sticking in my throat  
Peace on Earth  
Hear it every Christmas time  
But hope and history won't rhyme  
So what's it worth  
This peace on Earth  
Peace on Earth  
Peace on Earth  
Peace on Earth  
  
She finished and said, "Thank you for your time" As she finished the song and opened her eyes new tears formed. Her green eyes were filled with a never-ending trail of tear. She knew somewhere out the Shadow had heard her song. That song was for him. She stepped away from the podium and looked at her fellow friends with water flowing from her eyes. She missed him and she wanted him back. She would give anything to have him back. As she walked back to her friends she realized she accomplished what she set out to do. She told them about Shadow. She had done what he wanted her to do. "Wherever you are Shadow, that one was for you," she whispered.  
Shadow opened his eyes from a long sleep. He heard something. It sounded like singing. He tried to move but the pain turn too much. He had burns, cuts, bruises you name it and it was on his fur, but that thing that was broken the most was his heart. He wasn't with his Laura. "Laura," he said with all of his strength. It was barely above a whisper. He realized he was alive. He had made it, but he passed out cold again. He didn't have enough energy to carry on.   
~End chapter 2~  
I know, I know kinda a cliffhanger. I'm sorry for all of the bad language *cringes* but it kinda helped with the effect of how she was feeling and I'm sorry if it offended anyone. Is Shadow dead? You'll just hafta wait until the next chapter to see! *Laughs evilly* Anyways, please review and NO FLAMES! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took too long to put that chapter up...heh. Until next chapter!  
~*Greenfairie*~ 


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE! READ!

Hey everyone. This is a very important A/N. I am thinking about retiring from Sonic Fan fiction and I have been writing Lord of the Ring fics. So, I want your opinions. I have been debating whether or not to keep writing Sonic fics. So, I want to know what the readers think. Give me your opinions. I need to know if you want me to keep writing. If you do then I will and if you don't I'll step back form Sonic fics and I'll do my Lord of the Rings fics. Even if one person wants me to I will. The readers are the most important part of fan fiction and you need to be heard. So please PLEASE review and tell me your opinion even if you don't want me to keep writing review. Thank you for your time and hopefully you'll hear from me soon.  
  
~*Greenfairie*~ 


	4. Chapter 3 I'm back!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and blah blah blah. I'm finally back yay! *Squirts silly string at CS, J, and Amber* so here's the next chapter finally and a BIG thanks to the readers for sticking with me. One last thing, since it's been so long since I've written I've decided to change the main character a smidge. (Sweat drop) everything is the same except she's a white hedgehog and...yea so. Enjoy and for god's sake REVIEW!  
  
  
  
Ch.3~  
  
  
It was just a mere day after her outburst, but she was still locked up in her room not speaking to anyone. It was obvious that people were worried about how she was acting and how she shut herself away from everyone and everything, but that didn't stop visitors from coming in. She sighed as she heard a knock at her door. She got up, unlocked the door, and then sat back down by the window again. She wasn't surprised to see Knuckles enter. It was probably the third time that day he came to her room asking her if she was alright and trying to get her to eat only succeeding in her eating a meager meal. She sighed again as he grabbed a chair and sat next to her. They sat there for a few minutes, neither one of them speaking until Knuckles finally broke the silence, "I hate to ruin this moment, but are you ready for this afternoon?"  
  
Funerals, everyone loathed them. Except for Laura, she never had a family save Knuckles so she had never been to one before. She nodded not moving her eyes from the window. Everything seemed so peaceful and tranquil; it was the complete opposite of how she was feeling. Knuckles saw the frown on her face and he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. No more words were spoken. Just his presence alone showed that he cared. He patted her shoulder and left the room so that she could get ready for the funeral. She looked at the black attire on her bed. She knew what she had to do, but she was afraid to do it. She grabbed the clothing and went to get ready for the ceremony.  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
The ceremony was a small quiet one. Only close friends were invited. Everyone was dressed in black. Even Amy, whose bright smile was replaced by sobbing and tears. Laura frowned. She didn't want to turn out like that; She didn't want to sob at the drop of a hat. (A/N ooo that rhymes!) Everyone walked past the closed coffin to pay his or her respects. Although the real body wasn't there it still had the same effect. It was finally her turn. She stepped in front of the coffin and took in a shaky breath. She wanted all of this to be over and done with. She wished none of this had happen. (A/N: hmm reminds me of a quote from LOTR) She kissed her fingers and then touched the coffin. She turned away when it was lowered into the ground. Some people started to leave, but she stayed behind. For once people gave her the distance that she needed. She closed her eyes and felt the warm tears trickle down her cheeks. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Sonic. You could see a solitary tear slide down his cheek. No words were spoken. She knew that she wouldn't talk or eat for the rest of the day. She sighed and they both went home.  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
She couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning. Her sheets were in a knot at the foot of her bed. Frustrated, she put on the first article of clothing she could find and walked out the front door. She didn't know where she was heading until she found herself in front of Shadow's grave. She placed some daisies that she picked next to the grave. Then, she placed her hand on the grave as a strong breeze blew by. As she looked at the bracelet on her wrist it appeared as if a faint glow surrounded her. Her tears mixed with the wind that blew by while her dress was blowing in the strong autumn breeze. A song came to mind that fit with the situation.  
  
Sally's Song from The Nightmare Before Christmas movie  
  
  
I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand   
Although I'd like to stand by him  
I can't shake this feeling that i am   
The worst is just around the bend   
But does he notice?   
My feelings for him?  
When will he see?   
How much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be...   
What will become of my dear friend?   
Where will his actions lead us then?   
Although I'd like to join the crowd   
In their enthusiastic cloud   
Try as I may it doesn't last   
And will we ever... end up together?  
No i think not   
It's never to become   
For i am not the one  
  
After she finished she knelt by the tombstone. She felt like she had to talk to him and cleanse her soul. She didn't care who saw her if they passed by. She took in another breath and began, "Shadow, wherever you are, I hope you can hear me. You never got credit for what you did. We told them what you wished for; we passed on your legacy and told them your story. I never got to tell you how I felt about you." She wiped a few tears from her eyes and continued; "I know how you felt about Maria a-and I don't know if you could have the same feelings about me or anyone else for that matter. In the short time I knew you I fell for you, hard. I know you're probably somewhere right now looking down on me. I wish you could come back and I would give anything for that to happen. I just hope you can guide me along the way and help me with my problems. I'll try to come here as often as I can. I just wish that I could have said good-bye to you, but I can say one thing. I-I love you and you'll always have a special place in my heart." She stood up and brushed the stray tears away from her eyes. She felt raindrops fall from the sky as if God was crying with her. She sniffled and started towards home. A lone figure stood look out behind a tree. He heard everything.  
~End ch. 3~   
  
A/N: Hey ^_^; um, don't be too mad at me for the cliffhanger chapter ending. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! If you have any suggestions for the next chapter or if you want to state whom you think is watching her then don't forget to include those. Remember the readers are the most important part! Until next chappy! And sorry for the author notes in the story...  
  
~*Greenfairie*~  
  
Tails: Aw! But I wanted to find out who the person is!!  
Me: wait till next chapter ^_^;;;  
Tails: ok! n.n  
Me: *falls over* Ow...can someone help me? I think I hurt my back...hello?!? TAILS COME BACK!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hey everyone! Yet another chapter is done. The only problem is I can't think of any ideas for my other story ^_^; also I should be starting a new story too. A humor one called The High school Years. I asked J for permission to write it so a big thanks to him! Hopefully that extra time in class will pay off. Some of this is kind of graphic but Enjoy and REVIEW!  
  
  
~Ch. 4  
  
  
She was walking at a slow rate. She felt better after sharing her feelings even though he wasn't really there. She heard the wind wisp around her as if it was hugging her and trying to take the pain away. She whispered thanks and walked on. She walked by many things. Most of which she hadn't seen for a long while. She never really took the time to enjoy the things around her. Then it hit her, she was being selfish and she was only worrying about herself. She would have to apologize to the others when she got back. She reached the park and entered. Beauty surrounded her. The autumn leaves were changing colors and falling from trees. They were silent and made no sound. Memories came back of when she was young. Every autumn she would jump into a pile of leaves. She had no worries or cares then that she has now. She sighed as she sat on the swing. She rocked back and forth to give herself motion. The wind blew past her as she picked up more speed. When she reached the desired rate she jumped off landing on her feet. She heard something or someone.   
  
"W-who's there?" She called out shaking. She got no answer just the blowing of a breeze. She heard a twig break and she snapped her head in that direction. She got out her weapon that she brought with her. (A/N: A girl needs to be careful doesn't she?) She saw something move by at a quick speed. She held her knife up and saw the light bounce off of it.   
  
"I know someone's there. Come out to fight or are you too afraid?" She said with hatred in her voice.  
  
Her opponent finally emerged from the shadows with a smirk on its face. Anger sparked in her eyes. Eggman had sent him to kill her off. "Hmm, is it not enough that your boss killed the person I love?" She said almost yelling. The creature still smirked back at her and ran after her at an alarming rate. Surprised, she dodged the attack. She smirked right back at him and took a quick stroke with her knife. It took a log and blocked the attack just in time. She pushed down with the object and he pushed back with the log. He took a knife out of his boot and swung at her. She leaned back. He missed. Her anger grew when she remembered what they did to Shadow. She rolled and jabbed her knife into its leg. She pulled it out clean dripping with blood. She wiped it off on her dress and went back to her stance. He cried out in a screeching pain. He kicked her in the stomach sending her to the ground. She got up with a grunt. She wasn't going to loss to the scum that he is. She took a split kick at his face making her mark. He fell back dazed and punched her back. He did this again and again until her lip was split and she had a gash on her forehead. He then took his weapon and gashed across her stomach making an X mark. The he slashed her arm from her wrist to her elbow. She cried out in pain.  
  
He finally spoke in his awful low voice, "Is that the best you got? You boyfriend was so easy to kill and you will be too." He took another whack at her but she grabbed his hand and flipped him onto his back. Her anger spread like wild fire as she took the knife and jabbed it into his chest again and again. She didn't stop. She cried out and kept going. She heard the cracking sound of his ribs. When she was satisfied she finally stopped. She was covered in blood. Most of it wasn't her own. Her light blue dress was now stained crimson. She wiped her face with her sleeve. The blood dripped from her knife drop-by-drop adding to the mess. There were droplets on her arms and legs. She was now breathing heavily. She felt better and turned around to come face to face with Tails who was wide eyed. He ran off when he first saw her. "Shit," she said under her breath. She dropped the knife and fell to the ground with a hand on her forehead. She had done the right thing right? She did was she was supposed to; if she didn't he would have killed her.   
  
It hit her, she just killed someone, but she didn't feel sorry. Had she really gotten that mad? She got up shakily and put a hand up to block the sun. Blood ran down her arm. She tried her best to wipe it off on her dress with no success. She grabbed her knife putting it back in its concealed holder. She grabbed her am in pain. It stung and hurt like hell. She started to limp off towards home. She realized how long this was taking and she decided to try and run. Big mistake. She got to steps into her run when she fell over in pain. She grabbed her arm, which was now covered in fresh mud from the rain.   
  
She tried to get up again without succeeding. She fell over again and cried out in anguish. She started to crawl in the watery mud. She wasn't going to give up and over all she wasn't going to fail shadow. She kept crawling in hope that someone would find her. Her arms were getting weaker and weaker. She started to drag herself along. She knew she could only get so far before she ran out of energy. She was almost there just a little more and she would be home. The rain poured down harder on her. This helped her slide along easier in the mud. She came to the steps of the house and pushed herself up them. She reached her bloody, shaking arm up to knock on the door. She made little sound and left the light colored door a reddish color. She collapsed at the foot of the door only seeing black. She tainted the puddle next to her with the fluid running out of her arm at an alarming rate. Sonic opened the door to find her next to a puddle of her own blood.  
  
  
~End of Ch.~  
  
  
  
  
A/N: All right I know that was very unexpected ^_^; also I got the idea from the movie The Patriot. So people out there who have seen it knows that Benjamin Martin stabs this red coat (British solider, during the American Revolution they were fighting, if you want more info on the American Rev. then e-mail me) mercilessly after they go after his family and now I'm not going to give away anymore of the movie. Go see it! Lastly I need to talk about something before I go. In this story the character DOES have my name, BUT she is nothing like me at all. This is not a self-insert story at all!!! I was just too lazy to come up with a different name. She is very different person then I am. Completely different! Even ask my friends! So, now that I got that out of the way I hope you enjoyed my chapter and PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE review so I know what you think about it. Hopefully another chapter will be up soon. Have any ideas? Don't be afraid to post those too! Until next chapter!  
  
  
~*Greenfairie*~ 


End file.
